Access to network resources is normally controlled for users of a network. For example, in an enterprise environment, a manager usually inserts a key or swipes a card on a staff's terminal to activate functions at the terminal on arrival and deactivate the functions before he/she goes for a break or leaves for the day. Another example is parental control in a home environment, in which access to the network may be allowed by a parent entering a passcode or based on the time of day to loosely approximate a parent's work and home schedule.